Let's make a wager
by Fleuve d'Etoile
Summary: Last day of the Grand Magic Tournament, Gray and Lyon have to fight, and of course, Lyon wants to bring Juvia into the battle. Second fanfic, oneshot about Gruvia, please read and review ! Rated T for language.


Hi guys ! This is my second fanfic, I was supposed to write a story about Laxus and Lisanna but this story came to my mind and I wanted to share it ^^

It's about the last day's tournament, and in what I predicted, Gray and Lyon will have to fight, in order to settle the matter involving Juvia :3 So this is basically about what I would like to happen if they do bring it up again (which, I think, will happen).

Just to warn you, I love both Gray and Lyon, and if I didn't think Gray and Juvia were perfect for each other, I would have chosen Lyon for her. Still, I love the Gruvion love triangle, that's why Lyon isn't some kind of stupid useless guy in my fanfic.

**.:: Diclaimer ::.**

I don't own Fairy Tail, this great manga belongs to Hiro Mashima-sensei. But if I owned it, I would have already let Gray and Juvia become a couple.

* * *

It was the last day. The real tournament. They were both running to the center of the arena, trying to be the first to catch the little flying key that would open the door to the next step. Juvia, who was in the audience, didn't miss a second of the race.

"Just give up already, Gray! This is the key to Juvia's heart, I won't fail!" Lyon said.

"As if I'd let you win!"

A survival battle. Only one should be able to pass. Step by step, the participants were eliminated in battles randomly opposing them to one another, during which they had to catch a special item in order to go to the next battle. In the end, the winner's team would earn 50 points, so even if Fairy Tail was now first, their victory wasn't given. Gray and Lyon were running to catch a winged key, but that key didn't seem to agree.

"Geez!" Gray said. "I didn't even want to fight you, I already won against you at Galuna Island, I want to beat that Memory Make guy!"

"You didn't win, and besides, I'm much stronger now, you'll always be the youngest pupil!"

"Don't give me that crap again, you bast…"

Gray and Lyon both stopped. The key had disappeared in the hand of a giant Wyvern that had suddenly popped up out of nowhere.

"Haha! You stupid foooools!" the monster yelled.

"What the…"

"Don't think I'll give you that key so easil…" the monster started before he was sent flying by a pink-haired guy's kick in the butt.

"RAAAAAAAH, there are too many of them! Lucy's waiting right now but they keep appearing out of the blue, while we need to win quickly!" Natsu shouted. "Don't you dare lose, Gray" he added, pointing his finger towards the Ice Make mage, before running to the other direction.

"What was that..?" Lyon said.

"Oy, oy…"

They looked at the Wyvern that was starting to vanish. Of course, the organizers wouldn't use real monsters for the games. As soon as he had disappeared, Gray and Lyon could see the key again, whose wings were now missing. They looked at each other, then looked at the key that didn't move anymore, estimating the distance between their opponent and the little shining object.

"Look," Lyon said. "Let's fight. The winner gets the key. And Juvia."

"Stop with this already, Lyon."

Gray's look had become serious.

"Oh, so you're afraid of losing?"

"I didn't say that. Stop saying those things about her. Juvia isn't some kind of trophy you'll earn by defeating me. She's a Fairy Tail mage, she belongs to us. I'm not gonna let you have her."

"Not now that I've come to like her," he wanted to add.

"Gray-sama…" Juvia said, blushing.

Lyon smiled.

"You've grown this much, youngest pupil," he admitted. "However, you still have some things to learn."

Lyon prepared himself for battle. So did Gray.

"What do you mean?"

"You still don't know how to deal with women," Lyon answered, hitting Gray with a giant eagle attack. "And sometimes, the oldest pupil needs to teach important things to the youngest one."

"Ouch!"

Gray was on the floor, hurt in his chest and in his pride.

"This is serious, Lyon! We don't need to talk about those things here, there's only victory that matters! You may not know, but our nakama's life is at stake," he said, referring to Lucy who was confined in Mercurius's castle prison cell.

"This is where you're wrong, Gray" Lyon answered, hitting him once again. "It's not serious _right now_, it was _always_ serious! I'm not giving up, we're two men who want the same thing, but no matter how much you're loved by her, if you are not sure about yourself, there's no way you'll win."

"I AM SURE!" Gray shouted, and then attacked him himself.

"So say it clearly!"

"Stop it, Lyon!"

The attacks stopped. They were both panting.

"Gray," Lyon said, breathing heavily. "Will you try to win with all your heart and all your might?"

Gray didn't respond: the answer was obvious.

"If so," Lyon continued, "then let's make a wager."

"Oh, not that again…"

"The winner has the key", Lyon said, not paying attention to Gray's remark. "And the loser gets to speak up his feelings. No way out."

So, if he loses, he will need to tell Juvia what he thinks about her, Gray thought. Of course, he would have tried to win without that stupid wager, but if on top of that, winning meant getting rid of those discussions about romance, love, and trivial things, it was all the more interesting.

_Trivial?_ For Lyon, it wasn't trivial at all. If his former fellow pupil were serious, then Gray didn't have the choice.

"GRAY-SAMA!"

He looked up, to the tribune where the rest of the guild was watching, and caught sight of the blue-haired water mage, who was waving at him with a decided look on her face.

"Don't lose now! What's important is victory, so do your best!" she shouted.

So she didn't care about the wager. Gray got up.

"It's always been serious, right?" he said with a smile. "I understand it, now. Lyon!"

His opponent was looking carefully at him, waiting for his answer.

"You wager is shit."

Lyon prepared himself, once again.

"It's not an "if I lose". I don't need to lose to say it."

He glanced at the place where Juvia was cheering on Fairy Tail team.

"I'll say it right now : I love her. And I'll defeat you."

Lyon smiled again. Juvia fainted.

"Then come at me, youngest pupil."

* * *

Not really good at writing fights, so this is it... But of course, Gray will win, because he definitely needs to get to the next stage of the tournament in order to fight Rufus, the Memory Make mage from Sabertooth.

English isn't my mother tongue so don't hesitate to point out the possible mistakes I've made. Also, please review, and if you haven't read my first fanfic "Someone who protects me", and if you like Gale, you can read it too !


End file.
